


Take Time To Realize

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Femmeslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Usa doesnotwant to get out of bed.  Surely Hotaru would be a better politician?
Relationships: Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru
Series: Femmeslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187477
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Take Time To Realize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModernArt2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/gifts).



> Title is from “Realize” by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, especially any with ad revenue and subscription services, or any website other than ao3 unless I personally cross-posted a work.

Usa is _bored_.

Being a princess is no fun, with all the lessons, rules, and expectations that everyone has of her. She doesn’t know how her mom does it, after seeing the way that she was when she was younger. Usa somehow can’t make the annoying older sister Usagi match up with the beautiful, funny, kind mom Usagi.

Her mom says growing up helps, and to please not take everything she said at fifteen as the truth as she sees it now, mostly with a wince and a grimace. But Usa is nearly nineteen--give or take a millennia--and _she_ doesn’t know how different that makes her from when she was fifteen.

“Usa, Her Majesty wanted me to remind you that Helios is coming for the talks today and that you need to be dressed for it,” Hotaru says, walking in and pressing her lips together upon seeing that Usa is still in a nightgown and still in bed.

But the corners of Hotaru’s mouth are twitching up and her pretty, purple eyes are sparkling so Usa knows that she’s not in any kind of trouble.

Usa still groans at the thought of the talks and _Helios_ , who seems determined to take nine-year-old Usa at _her_ word, and shoves her head under a pillow.

“Why can’t I just marry you, and then you can go be reasonable at people for me?” Usa says from under the pillow. Just because Usa used to _really_ like unicorns doesn’t mean she wants to marry one. And besides, it worked for her mother, why can’t it work for Usa?

Hotaru blinks at Usa through the crack between the mattress and the pillow. “Okay.”

“Awesome-- _wait_!” Usa had just been complaining, she had expected Hotaru to brush her off like she had every other time Usa had thought or joked out loud about giving Hotaru her responsibilities. It’s practically a _tradition_. She shoots upright so fast her pillow launches itself into her bed stand with a crash.

She stares at Hotaru, who blushes. “Oh my goddess, you said yes. I proposed to you and you said _yes_.”

“I-I, well, of course,” Hotaru stutters, looking away as her blush deepens.

Usa nearly trips on her bedsheets in her haste to launch herself at Hotaru, who catches Usa with the ease of practice and swings her around with a shy smile while Usa keeps shouting, “you said yes! You said _yes_!”

Feeling nearly manic in joy, Usa grabs Hotaru’s hand and races to the door, Hotaru stumbling to keep up. “We have to tell Mom!”

“But, you need to get dressed!”

“No time, this is the best day of my life and I need to tell her!” Usa grins at Hotaru who smiles back sheepishly. Their hands feel warm and right together, and Usa wishes she could tell her nine-year-old self that she’s going to get to marry her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Art, who requested Hotaru/Chibi-Usa a very long time ago and I am only now getting around to putting it up. I hope you still like it!
> 
> If you'd like, come visit me on [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
